Grotesque Romance
by Margetts
Summary: Bukan hal yang mustahil jika seorang wanita berubah menjadi mengerikan ketika ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Lebih mengerikan lagi jika ia mencintai 'Pangeran idamannya' dengan berlebihan. Based on Rotten Girl song. Enjoy! :D


A/N  
>Nah, mari kita basa-basi sebentar. Boleh dibaca, boleh langsung di-scroll kebawah ^^<p>

Sesuai dengan judulnya, fic ini diangkat dari lagu Grotesque Romance. Lagu ini memang nggak begitu populer, tapi Miku kelihatan amat-sangat _creepy_ di lagu ini.

Tokoh utama di fic ini adalah Hatsune Miku, disertai dengan dua tokoh terselubung, yaitu Kaito Shion dan Kagamine Rin. Saran..biar ceritanya lebih 'ngena', anggap saja Miku itu gila/sudah tidak waras. Maka kalian akan lebih mendapatkan feel dari cerita ini (halah..).

Sedikit spoil (cuma sedikit, lho) Miku setengah gila disini. Dan ia memiliki rasa cinta yang berlebihan kepada Kaito. Sekian#PLAK

Oke, silahkan menikmati fic yang saya buat ditengah WB yang melanda. Dengan senang hati menerima kritik, saran, dan flame yang bertujuan untuk memperbaiki fic saya 8D

Info:

-mu disini adalah Kaito. (Sebagian besar).

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter Vocaloid adalah milik Perusahaan Crypton Future Media.

.

.

**GROTESQUE ROMANCE**

* * *

><p>"Cintai aku..CINTAI AKU!"<p>

Dalam temaramnya sinar lampu kamar, mulutku terus menceracaukan kalimat itu. Entah sudah keberapa-ratus kalinya dua kata itu terlontarkan dari bibirku.

Kupeluk lututku, dan sesekali kubenamkan kepalaku diantara kedua kakiku yang tertekuk. Nafasku terengah-engah seperti orang asma. Pikiranku kacau, berputar-putar, dan 'wajahnya' terdapat dalam putaran itu. Wajah orang yang SANGAT kucintai, melebihi diriku sendiri.

.

Kutatap cermin yang berada tepat dihadapanku, dan terpantullah sosokku yang entah sejak kapan telah kehilangan pesonanya.

Tubuh yang kurus, rambut tosca yang kusut dan berantakan, lingkaran hitam samar yang terletak disekitar mata, dan senyum sinis yang mengerikan.

Entah sudah berapa hari sesuap nasi tak menyambangi mulutku, dan entah sudah berapa hari aku tak mengganti bajuku yang kini sudah lusuh. Aku tak ubahnya seperti pasien sakit jiwa yang tak terurus.

.

Mengapa aku menjadi kacau seperti ini? Ya, itu semua karena mu! Karena aku amat-sangat-sangat MENCINTAIMU! Kalau saja bukan karena perasaan cinta ini, maka aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh—menguntitmu—dan tentunya aku tak akan membuang waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk memikirkanmu, memikirkanmu, dan sekali lagi, memikirkanmu. Singkatnya, KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!

Kau yang menyusup kedalam setiap ruang memori otakku, memerintah mereka agar selalu memikirkanmu dan tergila-gila padamu.

.

Kau lihat aku sekarang? Aku hanyalah wanita lemah yang kini tidak berdaya akibat dirimu yang sukses membuatku berlebihan mencintaimu.

.

Setiap malam, aku mengintip dari balik apartemenmu, mencoba melihat dan mencatat apa saja yang kau lakukan. Tak henti-hentinya kukumpulkan segala informasi pribadi tentangmu.

Seorang _stalker_? YA! Aku adalah seorang _stalker_ yang merelakan hari-harinya hanya untuk menguntit pujaan hatinya. Ini kulakukan karena AKU MENCINTAIMU. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, aku selalu berharap suatu hari nanti, tangan ini dapat menyentuh wajah licikmu, mengelus helaian rambut birumu, _my sweetheart_~

Terserah kalian ingin menganggapku mengerikan atau berlebihan. Tapi.. aku bertaruh kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap orang yang kalian cintai, 'kan?

Kalian membuka profil jejaring sosial miliknya, membaca setiap status yang ditulisnya, kalian berharap ia menuliskan sedikit tentang kalian, meliriknya sekilas ketika ia sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya, kalian bertanya soal hal-hal yang ia sukai, mantan-mantannya, dan kriteria wanita idamannya pada sahabat terdekat pujaan hati kalian. Dan kalian mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadanya, berpura-pura menjadi '_secret admirer_' yang mengajaknya berbincang-bincang dengan topik yang mereka sukai lewat SMS, hingga ia benar-benar tertarik kepada kalian, dan kalian memutuskan untuk menunjukkan siapakah sosok sebenarnya dibalik jubah '_secret admirer_' itu.

Sama denganku, 'kan? Seorang wanita nekat dan bernyali yang sedang jatuh cinta rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. APA-SAJA.  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>Hm? Kudengar kau menyukai seorang gadis?<em>

_Aaaah~ betapa eloknya gadis yang kau sukai. Katakan padaku, seberapa cintakah engkau padanya?  
>Pastikan jangan sampai kau memilihnya, karena itu akan membuatku sangat <strong>KECEWA<strong>._

.

* * *

><p>Ne? Mengapa hati ini rasanya begitu panas dan sakit? Oh, pasti karena aku melihat kau dan gadis keparat itu tersenyum manis, lalu ia memelukmu dengan lembut, dan kau membalas pelukannya seraya berkata, 'Aku mencintaimu'.<p>

.

Hmph.._'Aku mencintaimu'_.  
>Sungguh kata-kata klise yang membosankan. Membuatku ingin MUNTAH.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Oh! Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan ditengah foto-foto yang berserakan di kasurku. Foto gadis yang paling berharga bagimu, hm? Iris birunya yang lebih berbinar ketimbang mataku, lalu senyum manisnya yang melengkung bagai bulan sabit, dan helaian rambut pirangnya yang terlihat lembut bagaikan sutera. Cantik sekali. Tak heran kau jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan aku pun ikut tersenyum melihat fotonya.<p>

Sayangnya, bukan senyum bahagia seperti yang kau sunggingkan ketika melihat wajahnya, melainkan senyum sinis seorang gadis yang CEMBURU!

.

_Menjijikkan! Kesal! Benci! Matanya, senyumnya, rambutnya, semua yang berhasil membuatmu terpikat padanya, AKU BENCI DENGAN SEMUA ITU!_

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan foto ini? Membuangnya? Aah, sayang kalau hanya dibuang. Bagaimana kalau, KUBAKAR SAJA?

Kuraih sekotak korek api yang memang sudah tersedia jika sewaktu-waktu aku ingin membakar sesuatu.

SREEKK! BUUFFF!

Sekali gesekan, dan sebuah api kecil kini telah tercipta. Kusulutkan api itu ke arah foto pujaan hatimu, sang gadis manis yang terabadikan dalam selembar foto. Namun tak lama lagi, foto ini hanya akan menjadi sampah debu yang tiada berguna.

"Khukhukhukhu~"

Aku tak pernah tertawa dengan perasaan sebahagia ini. Melihat foto itu terbakar dengan sulutan api yang sepanas api kecemburuanku padamu, gadis manis.

Api itu membakar tubuhnya yang berdada rata, lalu menjalar ke atas, sampai ke dagunya yang menggantung seperti ekor lebah, menjalar ke atas lagi sampai ke senyumnya yang melengkung seperti bulan purnama, ke atas terus hingga membakar seluruh wajah beserta rambut pirangnya, hingga kini foto itu menjadi abu hitam yang tak berguna. Lantas, aku pun tertawa sepuas-puasnya, seperti pasien sakit jiwa yang sudah kehilangan kontrol otaknya.

Namun..kalau hanya membakar fotonya, sepertinya masih belum cukup untuk meredamkan rasa cemburuku yang meluap-luap. Bagaimana kalau, KUBUNUH SAJA?

* * *

><p><em>Hei nona manis..<br>__Apa kau tahu? Berapa lama waktu yang kubuang akibat memikirkan kekasihmu?  
>Berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk terus memendam perasaan cinta yang berlebih seperti ini? <em>

_Yah, itu lamaaa~ sekali. _

_Bahkan aku sampai lupa sejak kapan aku membuang waktuku yang berharga demi dirinya._

_Dan kau mendapatkan hatinya dalam sekejap mata. _  
><em>Seolah-olah kau mengejekku yang sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. <em>

_Dibandingkan KAU, _  
><em>Tentunya AKUlah yang lebih banyak mengetahui tentang pangeran berambut biru kesayanganmu itu.<em>

* * *

><p>SLUUURRP!<p>

Kujilati tetesan darah merah yang menetes di mata pisau ku. Meskipun aku bukan Drakula, namun darah merah ini terasa sangat manis di lidahku.

Kutatap wajahnya yang kini sepucat salju akibat ulahku. Bukan pucatnya seorang yang ketakutan, bukan pula pucatnya seorang yang sedang sakit. Namun pucatnya seorang yang telah MATI.

Hei, nona manis~ kemana wajahmu yang berseri-seri itu? Kemana senyummu yang memikat itu? Dan kemana tatapan matamu yang menggoda itu? Semua kini telah hilang, 'kan? Dan kabar baiknya lagi, akulah yang merenggut semuanya darimu.

Senyumanmu, tatapanmu, akulah yang telah merenggutnya darimu. Kini, kau hanyalah seonggok tulang berbalut daging dan terbungkus kulit, tanpa nyawa.

.

Kuarahkan jemariku yang berlumuran darah ke arah dagu runcingmu, lalu kusentuh dagu itu seraya berkata, "Hei, nona manis. Kau tahu? Aku sangat membenci wajahmu. Kalau saja bukan karena wajahmu, MAKA KAITO TAK AKAN MENCINTAIMU!"

SRAAAT! SREEET!

Kucabik dan kucoreng-morengkan wajahnya dengan pisauku, kusayat-sayat kulit wajahnya dengan ujung pisauku yang tajam. _Voila_~! Wajah manis itu kini ternodai dengan darah merah yang bersinar diterpa sinar bulan.

Aah, merah pekat dan perak yang bersinar. Sungguh siluet warna yang sangat indah. Namun sayangnya, keindahan siluet itu justru semakin membuatku ingin menyayat kulitnya lebih dalam, meninggalkan goresan-goresan merah yang senada dengan warna bunga mawar yang merekah.

.

**JREEEB!**

**"**Fuuh~ kalau bukan karena kedua mata ini, maka Pangeranku tak akan tertarik padamu, 'kan?"

Kutusuk kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup dengan pisauku, melampiaskan segala kebencian dan kecemburuanku padanya. Aku tak merasa takut sama sekali, karena rasa benci ini telah menghapus habis semua rasa takut itu. _Oh my_, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku telah merusak sepasang manik azure milik sang tuan putri. Oh, apakah pangeran yang kucintai akan membenciku karena aku telah merusak dan memporak-porandakan wajah permaisurinya?

Fufufu..aku tak peduli meskipun ia membenciku dan akan membunuhku. Setidaknya, ia masih mempunyai satu perasaan khusus untukku, 'kan? Ya, perasaan khusus. Perasaan kebencian yang mendalam.

.

_See? _Wajahnya kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Digantikan dengan berbagai motif kasar berbagai goresan pisau yang dengan senang hati kutorehkan di wajahnya.

_What's next?_

Aah~ tangannya yang mulus itu, dan..jari-jarinya yang lentik. Jari-jari yang panjang, ramping, dan terawat, serta kukunya yang terpoles sehingga terlihat sebening kaca. Jari-jari yang senantiasa bertaut dengan jemari Kaito ketika kalian hanya berdua.

Membuatku muak!

.

**PLTAK!**

Kupatahkan dengan paksa jemari lentiknya, seperti memotek coklat batangan yang manis dan nikmat. Beberapa jari-jarinya kini telah terputus akibat ulahku, sebagian ruas-ruas jarinya terpisah, dan kukunya yang terpoles indah kini berlumurah darah merah, ibarat cairan kutek berwarna merah menyala yang sering dipakai wanita jalang untuk menarik hati para pria hidung belang.

Namun, dari wajahnya, matanya, dan jemarinya, satu hal yang paling utama adalah..  
>.<p>

.

**Hatinya**. Atau lebih tepatnya, **jantungnya**.

.

Hati. Hati gadis ini merasakan debaran yang sama denganku ketika bertemu dengan Kaito. Kalau tidak ada hati, maka gadis ini tak akan mencintai Kaito. Dan kalau bukan karena hati, maka mereka berdua TAK AKAN BERSATU!

.

**JLEEEB!**

Mungkin ini yang terakhir. Kuhujamkan pisauku yang berbahan besi berwarna silver—_namun kini berwarna merah pekat_—ke arah dadanya, lebih tepatnya, jantungnya. Darah segar menyembur keluar disela-sela pisau yang menancap di jantungnya. Sebagian percikannya mengotori tanganku yang sedari tadi memang sudah berlumuran darah merah. Kini, lenyap sudah hati seorang gadis yang mencintai 'pangeran impian'-ku.

_Watashi wa.._

Tak ada seorang gadis pun yang boleh mencintainya, pangeranku. Terlebih jika ia mampu membuat pangeranku jatuh hati. Aku tak segan-segan membunuhnya. Hanya aku, Hatsune Miku, yang pantas bersanding dengannya, pangeran impianku, Kaito Shion.

Terdengar egois dan berlebihan? Ya! Karena cintaku memang berlebihan, dan cinta yang kumiliki bukanlah cinta biasa.

.

_Anata o.._

.

Kusebut cinta ini sebagai _Grotesque Romance_, atau romansa yang mengerikan. Mengerikan, sepertiku yang terlalu berlebihan mencintainya. Aneh, seperti diriku yang menjadi aneh karena mencintainya.

.

_Eien.._

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, kutinggalkan begitu saja tubuh sang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap untuk selamanya, dengan tubuh berlumuran cairan yang berwarna senada dengan mawar merah, namun tak seharum bunganya. Kuharap para Malaikat membawamu ke dasar jurang neraka yang paling dalam. Bersama seluruh dosamu, kecantikanmu, dan..

..perasaan cintamu.

_Aishiteru..  
>- <em>

_END._

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, one-shoot kedua selesai ditengah WB yang melanda! 8D<br>Maaf banget kalau misalnya ada typo, kalimat berantakan, setting berubah-ubah, cerita kurang dimengerti dan diksi yang berlebih.  
>Dan maaf karena nggak bisa publish chapter kedua yang Will Be Servant Of Pervert..udah jadi, sih. Tapi baru dialognya! Nyaahaha~ #ditimpuk<p>

Ah beneran deh lagi kena WB-_-  
>Banyak ide tapi ngetiknya bingung+males, lol-_-<p>

Nah, tadinya mau kubuat fic ini bener-bener berdasarkan maksud lagunya. Tapi entah kenapa malah ada adegan pembunuhan disitu-_-  
>Dan maaf kalau ceritanya kurang jelaskecepetan. Saya kebingungan memilih kata-kata dan dan diksi yang pas buat fic ini! DX

Terakhir, jika anda merasa terkesima(?)  
>Ralat. Jika anda merasa terhibur(halah..) dengan fic yang saya suguhkan, silahkan tinggalkan review~ XD<p>

Review, saran dan kritikan apapun akan saya terima. Ah, saya juga menerima flame. Asalkan flamenya tidak anonim, dan harus berisi nasihat yang berguna untuk meningkatkan kualitas fic saya untuk kedepannya nanti.

Sayonara all~ 8D

Shinjuku Risa.


End file.
